dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dante Vs Utsuho Reiuji
DBX Dante Vs Utsuho Reiuji.png|Nier Hitoshura (Original) DBX Template Dante Vs Utsuho.png|Nier Hitoshura (Second Version) Dante with Lucifer Vs Utsuho Reiuji with Nuclear Rod.png|Nier Hitoshure (Version Three) DBX DMC2 Dante Vs Utsuho of Touhou.png|Nier Hitoshura (Fourth Version) Summary: This is an off season DBX by Nier Hitoshura featuring Dante from Devil May Cry Versus Utsuho Reiuji from Touhou Project. DBX It was dark, very dark to be in-fact. The only light shining was the light from the magatsuchi that flowed through the Amala Network. It was vast and empty as many demons that have ever been caught in the network of Amala have died. A man was walking through the Amala Network as he worked to get a way out. He wears red pants, yet they are almost completely covered sans his crotch and rear by long, black leather motorcycle chaps featuring a brown, cowboy boot design around the ankles. He wears black, loafer looking boots, and black gloves exposing his knuckles and index finger on each hand, and his pants are wrapped with a black belt featuring a silver emblem decorated with a demonic skull. He also wears a coat with Western and Italian features, and a deep red, almost crimson color. The coat is short sleeved, with numerous gold colored studs decorating the shoulders, collar, and chest, and a single zipper on the front. As the male walked the further through the Amala Network a slight gust of wind from a spell blew underneath coat he wears which is a black, zipped up undershirt with three clasps closed together with ornate, golden buckles, and medium length sleeves that can be seen passing his shoulders. This undershirt is also zipped up just below his neck, and features an upturned collar which complements the one on his coat, he is scene with long white hair, with turquoise blue eyes. The man walking through the endless hallway of the Amala Network is the Legendary Son of Sparda. Dante! Cue: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne OST - Talk Dante walked through the area of Amala Network, but it kept changing on him. It started to get annoying, and he didn't like the fact that he was honestly alone through this. However, he kept up his pace as he kept finding his way out of the Amala Network and back to the kid who was helping him. The Son of Sparda let out a small sigh as he kept walking steadily through the Network of Amala. It was taking longer then he had hoped it would. Dante found a stairway that was open in the Network. Not wasting anytime, the Son of Sparda quickly ran through up the stairs before Amala Network changed it. Making it all the way up the stairs Dante gained a slight confused look as he saw what happens to be a vast open area. Looking around he did not see, nor did he feel any presence of a demon at the moment so he decided to walk around the area to see if could find an opened area. Walking further through the Amala Network a light shined as the Son of Sparda shielded his eyes until the light dyed down. When the light started to dye down, Dante looked to see that he was back in the Labyrinth of Amala and to be frank he was in the third kalpa of Amala where he fought Demi-Fiend. "Geez, this place is a god damn maze." The Son of Sparda started to get irritated from the place as he kept walking through the third kalpa seeing as there were no demons around to be a threat to him. He kept walking as he new his way around the area already, but he soon stopped in his tracks as he felt the presence of someone else behind him along with the sounds of faint foot steps. Thinking it was probably Hitoshura, Dante turned around to see the person behind him, but he was slightly caught off guard to see someone else that happened to have been in the third kalpa of the Amala Labyrinth. Looking to see the person who was behind him. The Son of Sparda saw a female with long dark brown hair. Wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a red "eye" in the center, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon. On her right arm, she wears a device reminiscent of a nuclear control rod. She also wears a cape that's white on the outside and a starry pattern on the inside; the cape is kept aloft by her black wings. Her right foot is encased in congealed matter. Her left ankle is orbited by electrons. The female who stumbled upon the Labyrinth of Amala and made to the third kalpa is known the regulator of the Hell of Blazing Fires, Utsuho Reiuji! "And what do I owe the pleasure too?" Dante spoke out as he notice that Utsuho was looking around the area, but stopped as she looked into his own gaze. The Son of Sparda was able to feel power similar towards a nuclear fusion as he gripped on of his guns tightly encase a fight broke out. (Music Stop) "I just looking for a way back to my Master." The Hell Raven spoke out as Dante slightly raised an eyebrow at her statement. He didn't know if she was talking about someone else, or if she was talking about Lucifer. The Son of Sparda hoped it was someone else, but he couldn't be too careless knowing demons are in the Labyrinth of Amala. "I guess you're one of Lucifer's generals then? If that's the case then I guess I shouldn't let you walk away alive." Dante spoke as pulled out Ivory and points the gun towards Utsuho's head as he put his index finger on the trigger. Cue: 【地霊殿 ボーカル】EastNewSound - 無炎舞踊≠循環【Subbed】 "I think you're making a mistake, but fine if that's how you want it." Okuu had orbs of damnaku form near her. "Then I'll do the same to you then." Utsuho finished as she and Dante locked eyes for a moment. Firing off her damnaku towards the Son of Sparda, he fired multiple bullets as they counteracted each other as both The Hell Raven, and Dante are getting ready each other's attack. The Wheel of Fate is Turning, Rebel 1, ACTION!! Utsuho fired off more damnaku towards the Son of Sparda as he evaded each one while also counteracting each damnaku that came close to him with his own bullets from Ebony & Ivory. As the Hell Raven's damnaku died down, Dante put his guns as he gripped Rebellion tightly as he spun the blade around in a three-sixty rotation as he attempts to impale Utsuho with blade as he performed stinger. The Hell Raven evaded The Son of Sparda's attack as she flew above and fired off more damnaku as he evaded each one of her damnaku bullets. "Not bad." Dante commented as he was almost hit by them. Utsuho held up a card with her index and middle finger as the Son of Sparda raised a slight eyebrow from the Hell Raven's gesture. "Explosive Sign - Peta Flare!" Utsuho yelled as a barrage of star-like nuclear fusions shooting everywhere, and each one of them where firing off damnaku. Having slight difficulty evading everyone of the Hell Raven's star-like fusions, and damnaku Dante was put onto the defensive as he started to block a lot of the damnaku as he tried to distance himself from them. Quickly putting away his sword, the Son of Sparda quickly pulled out Ebony & Ivory as he shot through some of her damnaku that came from the star-like nuclear fusions. Dante took notice that the spell card from Utsuho started to die down as he quickly fired multiple bullets towards her as she flew out the of way. Aiming her arm-cannon, the Hell Raven fired off a beams of energy towards the Son of Sparda as he evaded the projectiles as he fired a couple bullets also. Finally succeeding in hitting his opponent, Utsuho screamed out in pain as she pulled the three bullets that pierced through her. Verdict DBX The Winner is Dante with Pandora.png|If Dante wins. DBX The winner is Utsuho Reiuji.png|If Utsuho Reiuji wins Who are you rooting for? Dante (Devil May Cry) Utsuho (Touhou Project) Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Demon' themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Nier Hitoshura's DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music